Pokeuman
A "Pokéuman" refers to any human who has turned into a Pokémon by a special gene in their body. Pokéumans generally live in school-like bases hidden around the world and fight the Pokéxtinction organization. History The Original Pokemon Long ago, before the age of the humans but just after the dinosaurs went extinct, Pokémon walked the Earth. Unlike the game versions, they were the most intelligent species on the planet, even more than humans are today. They could adapt to any environment and were smart enough to build advanced technologies using ordinary materials. When the first humans evolved, the Pokémon were cautious around them, but realized that they were less intelligent than they were. The Pokémon had created a rock that could change them into humans. Under their human guises, most of them helped the humans gain knowledge and become more advanced. Some even started families with the humans. This went on for many years. So after, the humans began abusing the Pokémon, using their powers for their own needs. Soon, a war erupted, and eventually the Pokémon erased their existence and fled into an alternate dimension. However, they left behind Mew to watch the Earth to make sure they were forgotten. Creation of Pokeumans Around an unspecified amount of years ago, a man who goes under the name Mr. X, discovered one of Mew's hairs on a jungle excursion. Mr. X is an expert on cloning, memory and genetic experiments. He was working on a machine that would turn the smallest particle of DNA into the respective creature it came from. Unfortunately, the machine was only a prototype, and it caused a nuclear reaction. The genetic shockwave circled the world and that's when the Pokéumans began to appear. The children of Pokémon human families had special genes in their body and the nuclear reaction shockwave mutated the gene. The Gene Many people live their entire life with the gene if it is recessive. The gene looks like any other gene and is therefore unnoticed by researchers and scientists. If the gene is dominant however, the person may change into their Pokémon ancestors. Transformation most often occurs between the ages of 10-18, though some Pokeumans, though rarely, transform outside that age range. The transformation usually takes up to one week, but there are several exceptions (such as using aura manipulation). In most cases, the Pokemon that the human will transform into will cause an attachment towards that Pokemon until the transformation occurs. If not, the Pokemon form will be random or a future generation Pokemon. Many Pokeumans also have dreams of that specific Pokemon beforehand, or may exhibit traits similar to their Pokeuman form. Many pre-transformed Pokéumans become captured by the Pokéxtinction organization when the transformation starts, or are rescued by the Pokéuman Rescue Troop. They are usually taken to a Pokeuman Base where they are trained until they are qualified to leave to a higher up base. Organization Founded by Mew to protect Pokeumans from the wrath of Pokextinction, the organization serves as a whole to defend and defeat Pokextinction. Its roots date from when Mew, who was looking after the Earth noticed the Pokeumans and Pokextinction after the explosion. Since he had first gathered many Pokeumans to found bases all over the world with technology, it has grown substantially and has many bases to this day. The Pokeumans organization has many tasks include taking in transforming Pokeumans to train them, defending against Pokextinction, developing bases and educating humans though the Pokemon video games led by Satoshi Tajiri - Mew in disguise.